Zords in Power Rangers Samurai
The Zords in ''Power Rangers Samurai'' are referred to within the series as the "Foldingzords". Foldingzords Each of the Foldingzords can fold out from an Emblem Form into a small animal form. To pilot them, the Rangers write the kanji for to enlarge them while the process transforms the Ranger into Mega Mode. When a Ranger is in Super Mode, they can call out all the Zords necessary for a Megazord combination without the other Rangers. * Lion Foldingzord: Jayden's Zord that forms the main body and head, normally in its pentagon shaped Emblem Form. It attacks with Pentagonal Fury, covering its body in fire and launch at the enemy. * Dragon Foldingzord: Kevin's Zord that forms the left leg and helmet, normally in its hexagon shaped Emblem Form. It can breathe blue fire. * Turtle Foldingzord: Mia's Zord that forms the right arm, normally in its circle shaped Emblem Form. It can create a tornado. * Bear Foldingzord: Mike's Zord that forms the right leg, normally in its square shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws. * Ape Foldingzord: Emily's Zord that forms the left arm, normally in its triangle shaped Emblem Form. In battle, it uses its fists to punch the enemy. * Beetlezord: A hercules beetle support Zord that forms the right section of the Battlewing, summoned from the Beetle Disc. It can twist its head to use its horns to trip an enemy or fire energy blasts from long distances. It was first used by Jayden and was later given to Mia, but when she sensed Mike's Symbol Power she gave it to him. * Swordfishzord: A swordfish support Zord that forms the left section of the Battlewing, summoned from the Swordfish Disc. It has the ability to heal any disease. When in "Zord Mode," it can shoot torpedoes and attack with its nose. It went missing in action years ago, until it was claimed by Kevin. * Tigerzord: A white tiger support Zord that forms the middle section of the Battlewing, summoned from the Tiger Disc. It has four drills for legs and thus has the ability to dig underground. When in "Zord Mode", It can burrow underground and create chasms. When Master Xandred was sealed in the Netherworld, it fell into the chasm and lay dormant in the Netherworld for years until it was taken control of by Madimot, but it was later freed from his control by Jayden, who claimed it. * Octozord: Antonio's octopus Zord. It is normally in a small animal form. It can fly and has a special ink that can hit invisible enemies to make them visible. It was given to Antonio by Jayden when they were little. * Clawzord: Antonio's lobster Zord. Battle damaged years ago, it was hidden away by Ji. It is normally in a small animal form and was given to Antonio who used his technical skills to fix it. It can transform into a humanoid battle form allowing it to go into combat on its own. * Sharkzord: A shark support Zord shaped like a sword with four legs and a lightning-shaped head summoned from the Shark Disc. It is formed by transforming the katana of the Samurai Megazord while a ranger is using the disc in Mega Shark mode. It can charge into and bite enemies. * Lightzord: Antonio's sentient Zord. It was unable to be opened due to the fact that no other Samurai had light power. It was part of the reason how Antonio got over his fear of fish. It is normally in a form that resembles a hand-held fish cooler and can use Antonio's sword to transform into a humanoid battle form. It can also be carried in the Clawzord's cockpit or a Megazord cockpit in its hand-held form. * Bullzord: A Zord that is shaped like a bull with a two wheeled cart. It is the first Foldingzord that ever appeared in the world and contains primal power. It went out of control and ravaged the countryside, so the Grand Shogun sealed it away in a mountain for 300 years. A boy named Cody started talking to it since he was 3, and he believed he could tame the Bullzord. Using the symbol for "release", he managed to release the Bullzord, and eventually tame the Bullzord so Jayden can control it. This also gives the rangers access to the ancient Shogun Mode. Megazord Formations Samurai Megazord The Samurai Megazord is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for to make their Foldingzords combine. It is armed with a shield and a katana that the Megazord uses in its Samurai Strike attack. It can combine with the support Zords and the Octozord through "Samurai Armament." *Beetle Blaster Megazord: This is formed when the Beetlezord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear, able to unleash a torrent of firepower and execute the Rotating Beetle Blaster attack by spinning its horns to produce a fireball to launch at the enemy. *Swordfish Fencer Megazord: This is formed when the Swordfishzord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear, able to shoot torpedoes and armed with a Twin Blade Mode for the katana. In its Strike Position, the katana can attach to the head and be used to execute the Swordfish Slash attack, when the Megazord bows down and slashes everything in front of it. *Tiger Drill Megazord: This is formed when the Tigerzord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons are its Tiger Drills, and are used to execute the finisher attack Tiger Drill Charge. *Octo Spear Megazord: This is formed when the Octozord forms into armor for the Samurai Megazord to wear. Its weapons include Spear Thrust, Ice Breath and its finisher Samurai Strike. *Samurai Shark Megazord: This is formed when the Samurai Megazord's katana transforms into the Sharkzord and forms the armor and sword for the Samurai Megazord to use, and can execute the finisher attack Sharkzord Slash. Samurai Battlewing The Samurai Battlewing is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Beetle Zord, Swordfish Zord and Tiger Zord combine. Its attacks are the Vortex Spin and the finisher Charging Slash. * Samurai Battle Cannon: The Samurai Battle Cannon is the combination of the Beetlezord, Swordfishzord, Tigerzord and Octozord. It takes a lot of symbol power to use it, and the Samurai Rangers can only use it once in a battle. It attacks with the Battle Cannon Blast. A more powerful version, Shogun Battle Cannon Blast, is used when a Ranger is in Shogun Mode. Battlewing Megazord The Battlewing Megazord is formed when the Rangers write the kanji for unite to make the Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing combine, by using the Air Strike Combination command. It is flight-capable and armed with the Samurai Megazord's katana, which it uses for its Flying Slash. Samurai Battle Cannon The Samurai Battle Cannon is the combination of the Beetlezord, Swordfishzord, Tigerzord and Octozord. It takes a lot of symbol power to use it, and the Samurai Rangers can only use it once in a battle. It attacks with the Battle Cannon Blast. A more powerful version, Shogun Battle Cannon Blast, is used when a Ranger is in Shogun Mode. Claw Battlezord The humanoid battle mode of the Clawzord. It has different modes (named after compass directions) where it utilizes different weapons to adapt to different situations. *Claw Battlezord East: A mode that fights with its hands and uses the Clawzord's claws as weapons and attacks with the Claw Pincher Slash. *Claw Battlezord West: A mode that uses the Clawzord's tail as a fan-like weapon. *Claw Battlezord South: A mode that uses the Clawzord's antennae as twin katanas and attacks with the Double Katana Strike. *Claw Battlezord North: A mode that combines the Claw Battlezord with the Octozord and attacks with the Octo Spear Charge. Claw Armor Megazord The Claw Armor Megazord is formed when the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord utilize the Super Samurai Combination. In order to utilize the Super Samurai Combination, one of the Rangers must be in Super Mega Mode to unite both Megazords. Attacks with Double Katana Strike. On one occasion, the Claw Armor Megazord used a giant blush to create the Symbol Power Shield. Light Megazord The humanoid battle mode of the Lightzord. It obeys any command from Antonio and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Its weapons are Blazing Light, Mega Spin Attack, Battle Disc Attack and Scatter Shot. * Samurai Lightzord: The Lightzord can combine with the Dragon, Turtle, Bear and Ape Foldingzords to form the Samurai Lightzord. Bull Megazord The humanoid battle mode of the Bullzord. Normally controlled by Jayden in Shogun Mode, it has great strength and shows off its primal power. Its weapons are Shoulder Blasters and Revolving Laser Blaster. It can also wield a bigger version of the Red Samurai Ranger's Bullzooka. Samurai Gigazord The Samurai Gigazord is formed when the Claw Armor Megazord, Samurai Battle Cannon and Bull Megazord utilize the Ultimate Samurai Combination. In order to utilize this combination, one of the Rangers must be in Super Mega Mode to unite all the Zords. It is in the form of a standard humanoid Megazord on a moving wheeled platform. Attacks with Samurai Strike, Tiger Drill Charge, Pincer Claws/Claw Pincer Slash, and Ultimate Samurai Slash. It can also leap into the air and somersault to deliver a final blow. When the Ranger in Super Mega Mode goes into Shogun Mode, the Samurai Gigazord attacks with the Symbol Power Mega Strike/Shogun Strike combining the Symbol Power of all of the Zords. * Samurai Shark Gigazord: This is actually a true form of Samurai Gigazord. In this form, the Samurai Gigazord uses the Sharkzord as its katana. Attacks with Sharkzord Slash, and Ultimate Samurai Slash. See also * Zord Samurai Category:Power Rangers Samurai